Various systems for mounting trays or other objects to walls generally rely on securing mechanisms, such as screws or nails, in order to secure the tray or other objects to the wall. In general, wall mounting systems may include various mounting components that require various tools for assembling the components and attaching them to the wall. Additionally, various tools may be required to remove the wall mount components from the wall in order to, for example, clean the components. Accordingly, a system and method for assembling and attaching a wall mounted tray to a wall and disassembling the tray from the wall mount without the use of tools may be desirable. Additionally, a pet feeding system that allows an animal to consume food stored in a receptacle in the tray and prevents the pet from dislodging the receptacle may also be desirable.